The Importance of Giving
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Tiah) Sometimes you don't need to do anything to learn new things. Life situations drive you to these new insights. Sometimes you only need to learn that giving is more important that getting.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **Person:** Tiah  
 **Penname:** RosalieSalvatore  
 **Characters Name:** Tris Prior  
 **Other Characters:** Christina, Tobias, Caleb  
 **Rating:** T(because I am paranoid :p)  
 **Genre:** Actually don't know where to put it :p.  
 **Message to Your Person:** Merry Christmas and happy new year!

* * *

 **The Importance of Giving**

 _Sometimes you don't need to do anything to learn new things. Life situations drive you to these new insights. Sometimes you only need to learn that giving is more important that getting._

* * *

Sometimes you don't need to do anything to learn new things. Life situations drive you to these new insights. Tris remembered when she was still a child. Back then she never understood the principle of the Abnegations. To be selfless, that giving was more important than getting. Back then she always wondered why she couldn't get some stuff. Maybe it was because she was still a small child and as small child you were sometimes really selfish. But back then Tris didn't understood. But yet there were moments were she wanted to be selfless. Back then when she was young she sometimes would see factionless people outside. Normally she wouldn't really have had wanted to communicate with those people or end like one of them, but there were ties when she really wanted to help them.

When she then reached the age to find her faction, she discovered to her shock that she was a divergent. Someone who didn't belonged to any faction. There were three choices she could have made: Erudite: the intelligent ones, Dauntless: the brave ones or her home faction Abnegation: the selfless ones.

In the end she chose Dauntless, because she wanted to feel free. She didn't wanted to live like a Abnegation anymore. No she wanted to be free, she wanted to have some risks in her life. She wanted to be selfish.

She remembered how she was struggling in her first few days there. Sure, she had great friends in Christina and Will, but she experienced how tough the life was outside of her safe home in the Abnegations. It didn't made it any better that she already made some enemies in Peter, Drew and Molly.

But after a while she got closer to one of the instructor in the faction. His name was Four. Later she would know his real name: Tobias Eaton. Back then Tris didn't felt like a Abnegation at all. No she was far from selfless. She selfishly started a relationship with Tobias even through she knew of all the dangers. She didn't forgave Al for helping Peter for trying to beat her up even when he apologized. One day later, he was found dead in the chasm. He committed suicide. And the worst thing was that she had killed Will during the attack of the Erudites. It was a pure reflex. She didn't even recognized him. She just shot. And that cost her friend's life.

During the time in the initiation Tris learned how horrible life can be. Edward who got the first place in the initiation was stabbed into the eyes by Peter. Christina had to hang over the chasm for more than 5 minutes just because she didn't do well at her first fight. And they had a douchebag named Eric as a instructor.

As the attack of of the Erudites started she just wanted to survive. She only wanted herself, her friends, her boyfriend and her family. She didn't thought about sacrificing herself, she just wanted to survive.

She had the same feeling when she went through the simulations. But there she didn't only wanted to survive. She wanted to prove herself. She wanted to get appreciation. She didn't wanted to give, she wanted to get.

She remembered how her parents sacrificed themselves so she could live. They died, so she could live. They gave her life again. She never felt so angry or heartbroken before. All she wanted to do was to revenge her parents. To kill those who had killed them. But from this moment she was starting to understand why her parents were always teaching her that giving was better than getting.

After the attack things only got worse. They joined the factionless people with Evelyn Johnson-Eaton, the mother of her boyfriend was the leader. She didn't trusted her, but for Tris she was the less worse case of two greedy leaders. As the war went on Tris was starting to realize what the humans biggest flaw was: greediness. Without it there wouldn't be any wars, any fights, any problems. She was starting to understand what her parents were teaching her the whole life.

She remembered so many things. She remembered being furious and disappointed in Caleb when he betrayed her. She remembered how helpless and powerless she felt when she realized that she was just a marionette in this game of power. She remembered how she realized that nothing would change with the defeat and death of Jeanine Matthews. Evelyn would be as horrible as Jeanine as leader of her home town. She remembered being curious and shocked finding a place where there where no factions and furious when she leaned about the truth of the origin of the factions. Because apparently she was genetically pure while her boyfriend and friends were flawed. She remembered how furious she was when Four followed Nita's instructions to rebel against the Bureau of Genetic Welfare.

And she remembered all the grief and pain she had to experience when she lost her friends, her family, when Four kind of and Caleb really betrayed her trust.

The war had changed her. She wasn't the naive little girl who wanted peace for the world or getting more presents. She wasn't the rebellious teenager anymore that wanted to be free of her home faction and she wasn't the same person anymore who was only trying to safe herself and her friends and family.

No, she grew up. When her and Caleb were standing in front of the Bureau's weapon Lab all her memories went through her mind like a small movie again. All the pain, the suffer, the joy, the lessons. But most importantly she remembered back what her parents were trying to teach her all the time. And at that time she knew what to do. She wasn't going to let her brother die. She wasn't going to be selfishly just let him go and don't forgive him for his actions, even through he betrayed her and he was doing this not because he loved her but because of guilt. She wasn't going to find a way how she could escape all the war without being in it. No, at that moment, she knew she had to sacrifice herself so that others could live. She was giving her life so people could live.

She remembered how scared she was. She remembered the pain she had to endure when she the death serum was going through her body and she remembered being shot by David seconds before she died.

Last thoughts were going through her mind. Guilt that she had to leave Tobias and Christina behind, fear that the others would still lose the war, pain because she was dying, relief because somehow everything was finally over, but somehow mostly joy because she knew that she did the right thing. Life wasn't about achieving all the things you want to do in your life or getting all the stuff you don't have. No, it's about making sure that the people that you care about are feeling okay, it's about spreading the joy you have to others, it's about giving not getting.

Sometimes you don't need to do anything to learn new things. Life situations drive you to these new insights.

Sometimes you don't have to give people huge presents, sometimes just a warm smile is enough to make the person happy.

And sometimes you just to realize that giving is more important than getting.

Because Christmas is not about getting presents, it's about the joy giving. Because Christmas isn't about Santa, presents or rituals, it's about spending time with your family and friends. Because Christmas isn't just a holiday, it's about spreading the spirit of happiness, joy and community and reminding ourselves that even in all the darkness in this world, there is still a light shining in the darkness. Because of that we celebrate Christmas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
